I hate you Uchiha!
by Karshi
Summary: I hate you Uchiha. Those are all the words she has to describe her feelings for him. When they're together they fight but without eachother Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke are incomplete.Weird love story. SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

_A__uthor's Note_

_I don't own __Naruto__. This story is the only story in which __Hinata__ is not a main role. Praise the Lord! I finally got a non __Hinata__ related story in my brain. I'm begging you please don't be sarcastic. I already going through depression have mercy on me. If I get enough reviews I will surely post the next __chappy__ till then wait. Be appreciative but say the truth although the truth hurts. And maybe suggest a better title for the story if this one isn't that good. Ok I believe I talk __to__ much._

Fifty percent hate plus fifty percent hate equals hundred percent love

Chapter One

I sighed and turned around to look at my friend. She was lost in Neji's eyes. Tenten was lost atleast she couldn't be found in this world maybe she was in Neji-love-land. 'What the hell!' I snapped angrily in front of her eyes. I even waved. No difference. She saw right through. What was this? 'the who could stare me in the eyes longer' competition? I checked my watch, the seconds hand was ticking away.

Three more seconds. Three…… She's still staring at him….Two…..Still is….One..

'Ten-ten. Dean's here!' the moment I said that she turned her back to Neji and started acting as she was reading her book.

'Where is he?' she whispered daring not to look up.

Alright Mr.Montetsu, the most strict person I have ever met. He surpasses mine's and Hinta's father. Unfortunately he was Ten-ten's father and the Dean of Konoha college actually he owned it. If you thought she was happy about that you're definitely wrong. Who would want a parent to be at your school?

I feel sorry for her and Neji. But then again I shouldn't. I am supposed to hate Neji because I loathe Uchiha Sasuke and anyone related to that boy. But since Neji turns out to be the boyfriend of my best friend and Hinata's "cousin" who is my friend as well. Neji and Ten-ten are just typical love birds. I don't want to be in between my friends happiness so I am trying not to be rude but more supportive so in the end I end up talking to Neji.

Okay now I have got no real problem with Konoha College itself, but the biggest problem are some guys who think because they are rich they could make girls dance on their fingers, some girls who I think are just stupid, allow them to rule them around. Actually to be more specific and to the point I simply detest Uchiha Sasuke, ever since I was five I have seen him nearly every single day of my life and my hatred grows every second. He thinks he is the coolest guy in the school or maybe in the universe! He has no worries and could care less about anyone. All the girls were interested in him with the exception of me (of course) and Hinata. He doesn't exist in "my world" but he always finds some freaking problem with my hair and we end up arguing on whose hair is better. And its not one day its ever single day of my never ending life!! He couldn' find any other girl to upset I was his first and last choice.

Now tell me who would rather have black hair than pink? Okay maybe that's not the right question. But who would spend hours in front of the mirror ever day trying to style their hair so that it ends up looking like a chicken butt?? Now answer that. None other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Some girls as I said before are so stupid and worthless they would be chasing him 24/7 and every single one of them ends up rejected. Who does he think he is? In the first place a girl would be stupid enough to actually shed tears for him. But he wasn't the the type of guy who would play around with girls,he would just embarrass them to death.

'Sakura!' Ten-ten nudged me. Then I realized that I was the one delaying.

'Oh sorry. Let's go,' I answered and started walking.

Of all idiots, this idiot was to come in my way. I was walking to English class when "he" came in front of me. We were walking along side the walk when he and his gang approached us and now Neji was with them. Sasuke stretched his arm in front of me and placed his arms onto the wall blocking the passage.

'Good morning Haruno,' Sasuke smirked.

'Move it bloody Uchiha!' I ordered looking straight into his eyes.

'Aww… Haruno. Innocent looking girls like you don't say words like that,' Sasuke said as if he were my father.

'If you don't show up so unexpectedly in front of me Uchiha,' I folded my arms. 'Maybe I won't be forced to say such words.'

'Sakura. I know how much you were waiting for me to show up.'

'It's been about 12 years since I know you Sasuke. You're still the same and I don't think you'll change soon either. But have mercy on me for the final year of college I have other stuff to do than be harassed by you every single day.' It seemed as if I was pleading with him. No I wasn't!

'And every day enjoy this moment annoying you.' Sasuke laughed. 'I'll let you go now Haruno Pink-head.' He patted my head messing my hair up. Great I was already late and now this to. 'A little advice. The hair salon in town does permanent hair dying, maybe they can help you with your hair.'

'Shut up!' I tried fixing my hair. 'Keep your advice to yourself! And I know a professional hair stylist, maybe he can _try _ helping you fix your chicken butt hairstyle.' I was laughing now. I didn't turn around to see his face but I would give my last penny to have seen his expression. He might be burning with fire. That ass, I was already running late because of Ten-ten and then him and then now my hair. When would the day come when there would be no more Sasuke and Konoha college. He is like my shadow he ends up being everywhere after me. Haha! I am just happy he didn't get back at me. Life is good.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!' I yelled in the bathroom of my two bedroom apartment. 'Damn you Uchiha.' It was him. I clinched my fist. So this is the way you planned to get back at me Sasuke?

I stood there in front of my mirror recalling how everything must have happened. I took the bottle of shampoo in my hand and stared at it. 'You bastard!!'

_You would have already guessed what happened! Please review!_


	2. Remembering how it happened

_Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your comments. I'm ashamed. I only got…. lemme see only 3 reviews? I was too reluctant to continue cuz I was truly stressed out and then my idiotic English teacher. Phew I got rid of her(well not permanently though)… Read on._

Chapter Two

Flashback ..3 hours ago…

Huh. I sighed. I hated shopping but still I had to do it. Because my father can't be bothered to or as he would call chores "menial tasks" except if it were cooking. He loved to cook and be in the kitchen. I believe Mom was lucky to have such a caring husband who would cook her dinner. Maybe cooking dinner was all my father could do for me since he couldn't stop working for "them". I mean them, those bloody Uchihas. I'm dirtying my tongue by saying their name. I wonder how he might be treated there. My father wasn't that uneducated to be a domestic servant. Luckily he had managed to get the position of executive director in the "Uchiha Group of Companies". Damn those rich. And somewhere I had to be in my limits when talking to Sasuke or by the way he hates me he might even fire my father from his job just to get back at me.

It was hot. I mean burning hot. Never been to a dessert so can't really compare but it wasn't the Konoha type climate. I wiped the drops of sweat running down my face. 

A lady was walking past me she stared at me for the seconds I was in view. My hair always caught the attention of people. I felt like asking her if she was new in town or else she should have seen me. Never seen a girl with pink hair before? I bet she had the same brain like Sasuke. God, why do you send such people on earth? It's my god damn hair leave it to me, woman! I kept on walking. I hate Konoha at times and the people they are….

"Ouuch!" _you see what I mean? _Everything rolled out of the shopping bag. Sai had bumped into me. That means now a girl can't even walk home after shopping in peace either? If not that Sasuke it is one of his friends. Sigh(again). Too hot to argue. Already too exhausted to yell.

I stooped down to pick up the grocery and bottles that fell out. Some rolled to Sai's feet. Thoughts such as: What was Sai doing here? flashed through my mind. I couldn't be bothered to ask him. The last thing I would expect Sai to do was to help me. Yeah but guess what he did. A miracle. He had picked up the bottles and held them out towards me fake smiling.(Sai ofcourse not the bottles!) 

I tried to be appreciative. My dad says my temper will get me into trouble someday. Like I care. Just feel sorry for the person I get mad at. Hehe.

I've got hatred issues. Okay maybe I don't hate everything in my life. I love my body. Nah maybe I've got flat breasts compared to the other girls at school. I love my hair. I think? I need to trim my fringe. I hate when it grows long and is in my face. Other than that I love my dad. Now he has many things I hate him. But still I love every little dumb thing about him. See, I do love some things.(things and people that could be loved with the exeption of Sasuke.

Remember Sakura your manners! " Thank you Sai," I continued I did'nt wait for him to reply.

'Oh, don't mention it, its was my mistake anyways." Sai replied. I continued walking. I wanted to ask what he was doing here in the commoners district.

"you're in a hurr?" Sai was walking after me. I could give you a lift to your house.

Now everyone knows and your parents might have told you before that most people do things for a reason. And I didn't know Sai's intention though he looked highly suspicious just because he was Sasuke's friend. You never know how he could pot things in his evil mind..

Although I was in a hurry and I was exhausted I rather kill myself to walk all the way back home than accept a favour from Sai.

"It's not a favour. It's a way to make up for my mistake or else I'll feel guilty." Sai was still fake smiing and how did he read my mind.

Hahahaha life is so good. I can make Sai feel guilty. Sorry Sai to bad I ain't comin! Hehehe feel guilty all you want. I kept on walking trying to avoid looking back.

Three hours after…..

I knew you were up to something Sai. Too bad Sasuke. I didn't realize your moves. Luckiliy its just hairdye and not some balding chemical. Thanks Uchiha! The last thing I needed right now was brown hair. I won't spare you, just get in my hands and you'll see for sure.

Few minutes later….

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' I tried soap but the damn thing won't come off. I tried dad's shampoo too. It's not coming off. –I'm crying- I'll have to go to work like this. Cha man!Help mom your poor daughter is suffering.

I've to work since dad can't run the house by the money he works for.

Corner Cafe 

"Good day sir. What would you like to have today?"I asked the customers. --Aawwww. They are such a cute couple.

"Cappuccino !" the man answered and looked at the woman.

"Me too!" said the woman.

"Thanks sir I'll be rite there."

--"ughh. I mean whats the problem with women? They agree to every thing a man says. Can't they stand up and say no to them?

"I like your hair Sakura. I can't believe you actually dyed it!" Misa said. She was one of my co workers and right at this moment she was getting annoying. Now I couldn't go around telling everyone I was pranked and have the town laughing at me. Instead I replied. "Up till now even I can't believe it."

"Uh? Sakura-san?"

"Misa if you don't mind I have an order so I better hurry."

"Sorry."

I got rid of her. "Sir, Mam here you go."

"Thanks" the couple said.

It is right there where my feet froze and I clutched the tray in my hand. The group that was now entering the café. Sasuke! I have things to settle with you.Allow me to enjoy 

this to the fullest. Just wait and watch. Patience gives the sweetest fruit.

I don't want you to wait to long. I've already made you wait enough. Actually even I don't know what's happening next so pls let me think first. That's after I recover from this awful flu. If you have any suggestions or advices please do tell me, Thanks.xo


End file.
